Outros tempos
by Allyanna
Summary: PRÓLOGO REVISADO! Kaoru morreu e Kenshin foi para Kyoto levando Kenji. Agora Kenji tem 15 anos e é forçado a matar alguém. Eles decidem voltar para Tókio. Kenshin terá que reviver o que deixou para trás enquanto que Kenji se mete em outras confusõ
1. Prólogo

Essa é a versão revisada. Eu espero que gostem. Por favor, deixem a sua review, é muito importante!!!  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
Era noite, o dojo Kamya estava mergulhado em uma atmosfera tensa. Estavam todos inquietos com a exceção do pequeno Kenji e de Yune, ambos com quatro anos, que já dormiam. Kenji era o filho de Kenshin e Kaoru, parecia uma cópia do pai com a exceção dos olhos azuis que herdou de Kaoru. E deitada ao seu lado estava Yune, a filha de Sano e Megumi, apenas alguns meses mais nova. Ela tinha cabelo preto e, embora estivessem fechados, lindos olhos castanhos. Quando Yahiko foi vê-los notou que mesmo dormindo eles pareciam angustiados como se pudessem sentir o qual seria o desfecho daquela noite. Kenshin estava ao lado de Megumi que tentava desesperadamente abaixar a febre de Kaoru que já estava alta algum tempo, pondo em perigo a vida da mestra do estilo Kamya Kasshim. Ela estava deitada, seu rosto mostrando a dor em que estava. A Médica gritava para que Sano e Yahiko trouxessem mais gelo e o chá que deixara preparando. Há alguns meses Kaoru contraíra uma doença rara e sem cura. Ela, durante esse todo tempo não se deixara abater e tentou continuar viver normalmente treinando seu discípulo que agora tinha 16 anos, apesar das preocupações de todos a sua volta. Ela até resistira bem, mas na manhã daquele dia começara a sentir-se tonta e perto da hora do almoço já estava deitada com uma febre considerável. Desde então estavam tentando a todo custo controlar a febre, mas nada parecia estar surtindo efeito, a febre continuava subir e intimamente ela sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.  
  
Os sinais de cansaço começavam a surgir, Megumi parecia não saber mais o que tentar. Yahiko e Sano não sabiam como agir, era difícil imaginar que a mulher que estava deitada sem forças era a mesma que estava sempre brigando com eles não deixava se abater. No entanto, quem estava sofrendo mais era Kenshin que olhava tristemente e sem saber o que fazer, incapaz de ajudar sua esposa, restando-lhe apenas assistir os esforços da amiga. Sempre teve medo de perder Kaoru, foi por isso que demorou tanto a admitir seus sentimentos. Tinha muitos inimigos e temia que usassem Kaoru para atingi-lo como já tinha acontecido antes, mas nunca imaginou que o inimigo seria um que ele não poderia desfiar.  
  
-Megumi, chama o Yahiko e o Sano para mim - Kaoru falava baixo e com dificuldade - eu quero falar uma última coisa com eles.  
  
-Não seja boba, você ainda vai falar com eles muitas vezes e...  
  
-Eu sei que estou morrendo e agradeço todos os seus esforços, mas é inevitável...chame-os, por favor.  
  
-Está bem - disse e saiu.  
  
Em pouco tempo voltava com os dois. Yahiko parecia não entender porque Megumi havia mandado que parassem de esquentar o chá e fossem para o quarto.  
  
-Sano, você foi um ótimo amigo e me ajudou, ou pelo menos tentou sempre que eu precisei, ajude a Megumi a cuidar da Yune. - ao terminar de falar se virou para Yahiko e recomeçou - Eu conto com você, Yahiko, para dar continuidade ao estilo, eu não poderia ter desejado aluno melhor, acredite. Tome conta do dojo está bem?  
  
-O que você está falando Kaoru?! - Yahiko estava quase gritando - Você não pode ir! Eu.. eu ainda preciso de você, eu-  
  
-Não, Yahiko, não precisa. Você amadureceu muito desde o dia que tentou me roubar. Tenho certeza que ficará bem. E os outros vão estar aí para você. Eu confio em você.  
  
-Kaoru...eu não vou te decepcionar. - disse finalmente com a voz trêmula. Sano colocou uma mão no seu ombro e o afastou.  
  
-Vamos, eu acho que eles querem um momento a sós.  
  
Nesse meio tempo, Kenshin havia permanecido calado do outro lado de Kaoru, olhando para ela com sofrimento nos olhos. Ele estava pensando como é que conseguiria sem ela, como iria criar Kenji. Estava no meio do pensamento quando ela o interrompeu.  
  
-Prometa, prometa para mim que vai continuar vivendo e que não vai morrer comigo. Eu preciso que você cuide do nosso filho.  
  
-Eu não sei se serei a melhor pessoa para cuidar dele, acho que-  
  
-Não seja estúpido! Você é o pai dele, Kenshin! - ela falou com um tom que não deixava margem para discussão. Depois, num tom mais suave, continuou - Eu te conheço e sei que vai cuidar muito bem dele sem mim. Só uma coisa: ensine o que tiver que ensinar, fale o que tiver que falar, não tenha medo dos fantasmas do seu passado.  
  
-Você está querendo que eu... - Kenshin estava tentando ver se tinha realmente entendido certo. Ela queria que ele...  
  
-É isso mesmo o que você está pensando. Eu quero que você o ensine o seu estilo. Dói-me dizer isso, mas o meu estilo pode não ser suficiente. Eu não o culpo nem um pouco e sei que Kenji fará o mesmo, mas não há como negar que haverá sempre um perigo. Eu quero que ele possa se defender e eu sei que você vai ensiná-lo muito bem.  
  
-Kaoru, mas você sabe que eu...  
  
-Kenshin, você sabe que o que eu acabei de falar é verdade. Você vai ser um excelente pai. Eu confio em você para fazer as decisões certas.  
  
-Eu...eu... está certo. - ele olhou para sua forma frágil e murmurou como se com medo de que se falasse mais alto ela se despedaçaria - Kaoru...eu...eu te amo.  
  
-Eu também, também te amo - dizendo isso os dois se beijaram, um beijo de despedida.  
  
Quando os lábios se separaram ela estava fria e começaram a cair lágrimas em seu rosto. Era Kenshin quem chorava pela perda.  
  
Durante alguns minutos a noite pareceu se calar, silenciando-se em respeito. Aos poucos os barulhos recomeçaram, o rio correndo entre as pedras, as folhas sendo levadas pelo vento...tudo como era antes, exceto por um detalhe: Kaoru estava morta.  
  
Kenshin ficou lá, parado ao lado de sua esposa. Algum tempo depois os outros entraram no quarto e viram o corpo inerte da amiga, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Nessa hora rompeu pelo silêncio um choro triste de criança. 


	2. Vida em Kyoto

1 Eu sei que demorei para por o primeiro capÃ­tulo, mas Ã© que meu computador estava quebrado e sÃ³ agora deu para consertar. O prÃ³logo Ã© meio triste sim, mas agora fica mais animado.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
6 CAPÃ 


	3. Primeiro dia

1 Esse capítulo é praticamente um flashback, eu achei melhor fazer assim, porque se não seriam vários pequenos e a história iria ficar confusa. Lamento por não tê-lo postado antes, mas não deu.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 CAPÍTULO II  
  
  
  
Kenji agora tinha dez anos e era seu primeiro dia na escola. Ele estava parado em frente aos portões, ao lado de seu pai. Foram entrando, no pátio as crianças começavam a formar filas. Kenji, diferente do que seu pai havia imaginado, não estava com medo como algumas crianças que choravam nos braços dos pais. Ele nunca tinha medo, podia se assustar, mas não medo. Kenshin sempre se perguntava se isso era bom ou ruim. Seu filho era inteligente, disso não havia dúvida, já havia dado várias provas. Por mais que o conhecesse, ele era sempre um mistério, às vezes parecia ter um autocontrole surpreendente, que até o assustava, e outras vezes explodia.  
  
-Kenji, acho que aquela é a sua fila. Vamos lá, que eu quero falar com a sua professora.  
  
Antes de seguir adiante, Kenji olhou para ver se era mesmo a fila certa. Não que não confiasse no seu pai, mas às vezes achava que ele era um pouco atrapalhado.  
  
-Com licença, a senhora é a professora?  
  
-Sim, sou. Chamo-me Tsuni Miri – era uma mulher de estatura média possuidora de um sorriso simpático. – E o senhor é?  
  
-Meu nome é Himura Kenshin.  
  
-Deve ser seu filho, não? A semelhança é visível.  
  
-Sim, é. Eu queria...bem...eu acho que é melhor você saber que ele é bem agitado.  
  
-Não se preocupe, a maioria nessa idade é. Estranho seria se ele fosse quieto.  
  
-Não, eu quero dizer agitado acima do normal. Tome cuidado.  
  
-Pai!  
  
-Eu vou indo, Kenji. Entre na fila e não arranje muita confusão, é seu primeiro dia.  
  
Já na fila viu seu pai se afastando, quando se virou, viu uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.  
  
-Você tem um cabelo engraçado. Qual seu nome?  
  
-Meu cabelo não é engraçado!  
  
-Tá bom, seu cabelo não é engraçado. Qual seu nome, você tem um não tem?  
  
-Himura Kenji.  
  
-O meu é Hika Ayla.  
  
Logo que todos os alunos chegaram, eles foram encaminhados para a sala. Kenji e Ayla se sentaram um do lado do outro.  
  
-Bom dia. Meu nome é Tsuni Miri, vocês podem me chamar de prof. Miri. Vou ser sua professora durante o ano, o mínimo que eu espero de vocês é respeito, me respeitem e eu os respeitarei também. Eu não vou admitir comportamento impróprio aqui. É só não me irritarem que eu vou ser legal com vocês. Agora cada um diga seu nome.  
  
Todos se apresentaram um a um. A aula correu tranqüila e Miri era realmente simpática. Estavam todos quietos terminando seus deveres, quando Miri anunciou que era recreio e que eles podiam sair.  
  
-E então Kenji, o que você achou da professora? – Ayla havia se transformado em amiga do garoto.  
  
-Bem legal, mas eu não sei porque, mas não quero ver ela zangada, pelo menos não comigo. – nisso lançou um olhar, que passou despercebido, para um garoto um pouco maior que ele com cabelos pretos.  
  
-Não liga para ele, é um imbecil.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Eu vi o olhar que você deu para o Matsu. Aquele garoto é horrível! Uma vez ele foi com o pai dele à minha casa, eu não sei como eu agüentei.  
  
-Quem é ele?  
  
-Ele? Ninguém, mas o pai dele é um político influente. Então ele acha que pode tratar as pessoas como bem quiser. Chega de falar dele. Vamos lá no parquinho!  
  
-Vamos!  
  
Quando os dois chegaram, os brinquedos já estavam cheios. Todas as crianças estavam se divertindo e, em poucos segundos, eles também. Estavam no balanço, se revezavam, ora um empurrava, ora o outro.  
  
-Vocês dois, saiam daí. – Kenji, que estava no balanço, e Ayla, que estava empurrando, se viraram para ver quem tinha falado. Quando viram quem foi, simplesmente se viraram e recomeçaram.  
  
-Não me escutaram?! Eu mandei sair! – Matsu estava vermelho de raiva.  
  
-Você não manda aqui e não vamos sair.  
  
-Quem você acha que é sua garota metida – nisso ele a empurrou no chão e avançou para cima dela, mas antes que chegasse lá, Kenji já estava em pé entre o dois, olhando para o garoto com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
Matsu estava esperando alguma reação, mas a única que viu foi Kenji olhando-o de cima abaixo e depois, sem falar nada, se virar para agudar a menina ainda caída.  
  
-Quem você acha que é para me dar às costas? – ele botou a mão no ombro do outro e o forçou a virar-se.  
  
-Quem você acha que é? – tirando a mão do garoto do seu ombro.  
  
-Ora seu...  
  
Os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão. Matsu era maior e mais forte que Kenji, mas, por incrível que pareça, estavam lutando equilibradamente. Há esta hora, todas as crianças estavam olhando, mas nenhuma se aventurava a intervir, tamanha era a intensidade da briga. Poucos minutos depois chega a professora e para a briga. Mesmo que não tenha durado muito, foi o suficiente para os dois ficarem cheios de machucados, Kenji com a boca sangrando e Matsu com o olho roxo fora arranhões e hematomas.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO ? Isso aqui é uma escola! Venham comigo, vão direto para a sala do diretor. Não vou admitir meus alunos se espancando pelo pátio!  
  
-Eu não fiz nada, professora. Foi ele que começou. – com isso Kenji aprendeu uma das características de Matsu: ele era extremamente cínico.  
  
-O que, foi você que empurrou a Ayla no chão!  
  
-Quietos! Não me interessa quem começou, eu vi os dois rolando pelo chão, portanto os dois vão para o diretor.  
  
-Mas professora...  
  
-Não se meta nisso, srta Hika. Os demais vão para a sala e me esperem lá.  
  
Ela saiu arrastando os dois para dentro. Falou brevemente com o diretor e depois saiu em direção à sala. Um pouco depois da aula ter terminado, Matsu entrou e, sem dizer uma palavra, pegou seu material e saiu. Uns quinze minutos depois, quando ela já estava quase acabando de arrumar suas coisas, entrou Kenji.  
  
-Por que você não veio pegar seu material antes, quando foi liberado?  
  
-Porque eu fui liberado agora – Kenji ainda estava com raiva do que havia acontecido na sala do diretor, e não tinha mais paciência para ouvir mais reprimendas. Mentalmente torceu para que ela não falasse mais nada e o deixasse ir.  
  
-Como assim agora, o Matsu passou aqui tem uns quinze minutos.  
  
-Isso porque ele não teve uma conversa com o diretor "porquê não se pode brigar com o filho de um político influente".  
  
-Eu não acredito que ele te disse isso. Todos vocês deveriam ser tratados igualmente aqui! Kenji, você não pode ficar brigando por aí, Ayla me contou o que houve, então dessa vez eu não vou brigar com você, mas tente se controlar.  
  
-Tudo bem, até amanhã.  
  
Kenji já estava quase saindo do colégio, mas alguém coloca a mão no seu ombro. Quando ele vira vê um homem alto, com músculos trabalhados aparentando uns quarenta anos.  
  
-Foi você eu brigou hoje no recreio?  
  
-Errr...sim...por que?  
  
-Eu sou o mestre se kendo da escola. Você não quer vir ver o treino. Eu sempre estou procurando jovens que gostem de brigar.  
  
-Bem eu ...  
  
-Ótimo! Venha às cinco, hoje a tarde. – ele disse e foi embora, não deixando Kenji responder.  
  
Kenji que ria ter dito que ele não gostava de brigar, só fazia quando era preciso. Ele não gostou nem um pouco do homem, não sabia porquê, mas não gostaria nunca de tê-lo como professor. Por um momento olhou para a rua procurando seu pai, pouco depois o viu. Tinha perdido a hora, por que estava lavando a roupa.  
  
Naquela noite Kenji estava no dojo da escola com seu pai vendo a aula. Ainda não entendia porque tinha vindo, não tinha ido com a cara do professor e não queria que ele lhe ensinasse seja o que fosse. Ainda assim, lá estava ele com seu pai, que, mesmo tendo se passado cinco anos ainda estava muito triste com a morte de sua mãe, não que ele mesmo não estivesse, mas ele ainda era muito pequeno quando ela falecera e seu pai nunca lhe deixara faltar nada.  
  
A aula tinha começado, garotos mais velhos começavam a fazer exercícios de aquecimento e depois iniciaram o treino em si. Dois garotos estavam empenhados na luta, quando um deles finalmente conseguiu desarmar o outro, ao em vez de parar o garoto começou a bater no outro até que Sr. Shoen chegasse. Nessa hora Kenji sentiu uma mudança no espírito de seu pai, um sentimento de intriga transformando-se em descontentamento. Ele viu logo porquê: o tal mestre começou a brigar com o que tinha deixado a espada cair, falando que ele era fraco. No final perguntou ao outro porque ele havia parado, quando o aluno respondeu que ele ficou com pena, ele deu uma bronca nele também e falou para ele bater mais. Nesse momento Kenshin só viu seu filho se levantar e antes que pudesse pará-lo, o jovem já estava encarando Shoen, com uma expressão que a maioria dos garotos de dez anos não teria.  
  
-Você não pode fazer isso, não vê que ele já está machucado.  
  
-O que?! Garoto insolente! Você não sabe de nada, ele vai apanhar porque é fraco – respondeu depois de ter se recomposto do choque de ver uma criança lhe enfrentando.  
  
-Não acho que ele seja fraco, mas de repente não ensinaram direito para ele a se defender, o que eu acho é seu trabalho.- ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios  
  
Nesse momento, o dojo estava em silêncio, observando. Kenshin sentiu que a raiva do mestre estava aumentando e que tampouco seu filho iria desistir e decidiu se aproximar.  
  
-Você é muito impertinente, moleque. Acha que é errado, então você vai receber o castigo dele.- dizendo isso tomou uma shinai do garoto que estava ao seu lado, e se preparou para bater em Kenji.  
  
Em vez de o garoto sair correndo como ele esperava, ele simplesmente ficou ali parado, o encarando com olhos azuis que pareciam gelo. Vacilou por um momento, mas no outro estava descendo a espada de bambu. Para sua surpresa o garoto tinha desviado e agora um homem ruivo estava diante dele com um olhar que ele nunca tinha visto, mas que não iria esquecer.  
  
-Não ouse tentar bater no meu filho de novo – a voz era baixa, mas penetrante.  
  
-Estou certo que o senhor lhe dará um castigo apropriado.  
  
-É verdade que ele deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito, mas fora isso não vejo o que ele fez de errado.  
  
-Quem você acha que é para falar da minha aula? Você acha que sabe mais kenjutsu do que eu? Agora já sei porque ele tem esse tipo de atitude.- deu um olhar desprezível a Kenji se voltou para Himura – Ele é o garoto que arrumou briga com o filho do sr. Mino, pelo visto ele não tem nenhuma disciplina e respeito.  
  
-Não fala com o meu pai assim!  
  
-E você, moleque, eu já falei para ficar quie...  
  
-Vamos Kenji – dizendo isso Kenshin pega a mão do filho e começa a sair, deixando o professor falando sozinho.  
  
-Vai se arrepender de fazer isso. Um dia seu filho vai precisar usar uma espada e ai...  
  
-...aí ele vai saber usar uma, embora eu espero que ele não precise.  
  
-Quem vai ensiná-lo, você? E mesmo que consiga alguém para ser mestre dele, duvido que ele consiga fazer muita coisa.  
  
Os dois continuaram andando, mas antes de saírem, Kenshin ouviu quando o pai do outro garoto que estivera observando a aula falou com Shoen.  
  
-Foi ele que brigou com meu filho, os pais não devem dar educação nenhuma.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
Depois de algum tempo estava em casa. Chegando lá, seu pai o estava esperando na porta com um olhar sereno.  
  
-É melhor você ir dormir, ou já se esqueceu que amanhã vamos cedo treinar na floresta.  
  
-Ta bom! Depois à noite eu vou ao festival com a Ayla. A propósito, você vai também?  
  
-Vou sim, mas pode deixar que não vou atrapalhar vocês. – disse dando um sorriso maldoso que Kenji fingiu não ver.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gostaram? Primeiro eu pensei em fazer vários flashbacks, mas depois decidi que era melhor fazer na forma de um capítulo. No próximo capítulo Kenji e Ayla vão para um festival que acontecerá na cidade. Para variar vão arranjar confusão, ou melhor, a confusão vai vir até eles. Por favor, deixem seus comentários! Vou tentar colocar o próximo o mais rápido que der. 


	4. Ameacas

1 CAPÃ 


	5. Sequestro e morte

1 Admito que eu demorei a atualizar. Mas para compensar o capítulo está grande. Espero que gostem!!!Não deixem de colocar suas opiniões. Ë muito importante para mim.  
  
  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 CAPÍTULO IV  
  
  
  
O festival estava animado. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, rindo e aproveitando a noite. Havia várias barracas, todas alegremente decoradas.  
  
-Umm...que tal você me dar um prêmio?  
  
-Pelo quê?  
  
-Por te aturar todo esse tempo. Vamos naquela barraca. – apontou para um de Tiro ao alvo.  
  
Na barraca, os vários prêmios estavam pendurados e para ganhá-los era preciso acertar em cheio três vezes. Os prêmios eram bons e quanto melhor ele fosse, menor era e ficava mais longe. Muitos estavam tentando, mas somente eventualmente alguém conseguia, e mesmo assim nunca os melhores. Os dois chegaram e ficaram observando um tempo. Os olhos de Ayla fixos nas pessoas que tentavam, mas seus pensamentos estavam em um certo ruivo. Eles eram amigos desde pequenos, sempre ficavam juntos. Mas agora, ambos tinham crescido, ela ficava imaginando se Kenji continuava tendo por ela só amizade. Ela adoraria saber e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. E se o sentimento que ela sentia não fosse mútuo.  
  
-Qual é o que você quer? – sua linha de pensamento foi bruscamente interrompida pelo pensamento em si.  
  
-Você acha que consegue alguma coisa, é?  
  
-Você duvida? Escolhe um e eu pego para você.  
  
-Não acha que está muito convencido, não? Dois Matsus eu não vou agüentar – com esse comentário ele fez uma cara de nojo – Tá, eu exagerei. Duvido que pegue aquele colar.  
  
Não era por acaso que o colar era um dos mais difíceis. Kenji pagou e pegou as três bolas. Jogou a primeira e acertou e assim se repetiu com as duas restantes.  
  
-Tem uma mira e tanto! Tome aqui o seu prêmio.  
  
-Obrigado.  
  
Tendo recebido o colar, colocou-o numa perplexa Ayla. Ele era simples: uma corrente prateada fina com um pingente verde. Ficara lindo no pescoço da garota, era como se a pedra tivesse brilho próprio. Mesmo não tendo valor comercial, esse colar era, agora, um tesouro para Ayla, mesmo que ela não admitisse. Os dois ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, tentando penetrar em sua alma e descobrir sues segredos. Flashs de várias emoções apareciam e se esvaiam rapidamente.  
  
-Você é cheio de surpresas. Eu nem imagino quando você vai deixar de me surpreender?  
  
-Espero que nunca, porque se isso acontecer, a graça acaba. – disse dando um sorriso maroto.  
  
Eles passearam e foram em mais alguns jogos. Estava quase na hora das homenagens. Começaram a caminhar em direção ao templo e pouco depois avistaram Kenshin, que veio falar com eles.  
  
-Tudo bem com vocês? – se virou para Kenji e perguntou – Algum problema? – isso deixou Ayla furiosa, falando como se ela não estivesse presente!  
  
-Eu odeio isso! Se vocês querem fingir que eu não estou aqui, não precisa. Eu vou indo! Vou falar com meus pais! – e saiu sem olhar para trás e que alguém estivesse no seu caminho!  
  
-Ai não! Viu o que você me arranjou? Eu vou procurá-la. – tentou fazer uma cara de bravo, mas não deu muito certo. Seu pai só sorriu e a sua máscara caiu.  
  
Kenji se afastou um pouco de seu pai e começou a olhar em volta. Onde será que ela pode ter se metido? Seu pai não deveria ter falado daquela maneira, mas também não era para fazer aquele drama. Ele, como sempre, só estava preocupado e é esse mesmo sentimento que está aumentando no espírito de Kenji. Só após alguns minutos é que ele resolveu ir procurar os pais da garota, se sentindo um idiota por não ter feito isso em primeiro lugar. Alguns empurrões depois chegou onde estavam os homenageados e o Sr. Hika o viu.  
  
-Kenji, aqui! – se virou para os seguranças – deixem-no passar. Então, onde está Ayla?  
  
-O que? Ela não está aqui?  
  
-Não! Eu pensei que estivesse com você!  
  
-Estava, mas ela se irritou e disse que vinha falar com você.  
  
-Céus, onde será que ela está?  
  
-AHHH!!!! – alguém havia gritado e nisso todos começaram a procurar a origem. Terror se estampou no rosto de Kenji.  
  
-Ah não...Ayla!  
  
Ele saiu correndo o pai da garota perplexo e assustado uma vez que entendeu de quem o grito viera. Passou pela multidão empurrando e sendo empurrado, mas isso era o que menos importava, tinha que alcançá-la. Quando conseguiu visualiza-la, seu medo se tornou realidade, ela estava sendo arrastada por dois homens. Começou a correr mais rápido, quando quem ele menos queria encontrar entrou na sua frente.  
  
-Parece que você está com pressa. Vai aonde? E onde está aquela outra vadia? Finalmente ela percebeu o perdedor que você é? – Matsu falou com toda arrogância que tinha em si – E para que essa espada se não sabe usá-la ?  
  
-Agora não Matsu. Não ouse nunca mais se referir à Ayla dessa maneira. Ela vale muito mais do que você. - A voz de Kenji era baixa, carregada de ameaça e seus olhos flamejavam de raiva.  
  
Matsu não suportou toda aquele aumento de ki e cambaleou para trás assustado, mesmo não sabendo direito porquê. Ele tivera sorte que Kenji não ouviu seu último comentário, porque, se não, dado ao estado de espírito do garoto, ele teria grande chances de aprender que Kenji era um ótimo espadachim. Kenji não olhou uma segunda vez para a patética figura estendida no chão e correu. Ele não podia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido. Só a deixara por um instante e ela fora raptada. Teimosa ela também, para é que ela foi fazer aquela cena. A única coisa que ele tinha por certo é que vão se arrepender se tocarem num único fio daquele cabelo castanho.  
  
Tinha chegado à entrada do festival e pode ver os seqüestradores empurrando-a para dentro de uma carruagem, enquanto ela tentava resistir. Um deles notou Kenji e fez sinal para o outro, que largou a garota e veio em direção a ele.  
  
-KENJI! – Ayla gritou, mas logo depois foi jogada dentro da carruagem.  
  
-Eu vou te ajudar – ele começou a ir a ela, mas foi barrado.  
  
-Quer um conselho? Não se meta onde não for chamado, moleque.  
  
-Quer um conselho? Saia da minha frente agora – seu tom de voz deixou o outro assustado, mas ele conseguiu responder.  
  
-Nem pensar.  
  
Sua mão estava indo à espada presa na cintura, mas Kenji, como o esperado, foi mais rápido. A espada do homem caiu no chão, e este, agora, estava com a ponta da espada de Kenji ameaçadoramente na sua garganta. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu apenas a carruagem desaparecendo na noite. Voltou a atenção para o homem , seu olhar era desconcertante.  
  
-Para aonde estão levando-a?  
  
-Não te interessa, moleque.  
  
-Eu não vou perguntar de novo. Se souber o que é melhor para você, responda: para aonde estão levando-a? – com essa ultima fala, toda a pretensão de coragem ou o que fosse desmoronou.  
  
-Pra....pra...a...m-mansão abandonada, numa rua no f-final da es- estrada.  
  
Kenji largou o homem no chão e levantou a cabeça, olhando para a estrada, analisando a situação. Não daria para ir correndo, mas então como? Observando em volta seu olhar caiu sobre uns cavalos que estavam lá amarrados. Correu até eles e montou num. Atiçou-o e saiu em disparada num galope desenfreado pela estrada. Estava tudo escuro, e naquela velocidade seria fácil se perder se não fosse a margem bem feita pelas árvores. Ele estava com medo, não por ele, mas por Ayla. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, não saberia o que fazer e pior: não saberia o que fazer com os seqüestradores. Com certeza nada agradável. Não deveria tê-la deixado ir sozinha, sabia que havia chances disso acontecer e, por sua causa, aconteceu. Provavelmente a melhor coisa que deveria ter feito era esperar por seu pai e a polícia ou quem fosse. Mas era inútil ficar pensando nisso. Ele muito bem sabia que nunca iria ficar lá, vendo-os partirem enquanto esperava por ajuda. O que está feito, está feito. Tinha que fazer seu melhor para trazer sua amiga de volta, não importava como.  
  
O cavalo parecia saber da urgência da situação e corria com uma rapidez incrível. Em pouco tempo surgiu a tal estrada secundar mencionada pelo homem. Alguns metros depois de seu início, havia uma porteira e ao longo uma cerca. Como se não houvesse nada o caminho, Kenji salto-a. Tocando o chão novamente reiniciou o galope, mas não durou muito, uma vez que vários homens se postaram no caminho. Mais uma vez, como se ignorando os obstáculos, Kenji avançou. Desta vez desembainhando a espada. Quando passou pela fileira de homens, estavam todos caídos.  
  
A lua estava em seu ápice quando chegou aos portões duplos da mansão, desmontou e tocou o cavalo. Eram de madeira escura com sua parte superior oval. Se Kenji fosse de se impressionar à toa, teria cambaleado pela sensação imperativa que eles passavam. Mas como não era, simplesmente pegou sua espada e destruiu as dobradiças, fazendo com que o portão inteiro caísse para trás, provocando, imprudentemente, um estrondo. Avisando assim, quem ainda não soubesse, de sua presença. Foi o tempo dele passar sobre o portão e estava rodeado. Ficou parado no centro da agora formada roda. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, mas se seus olhos pudessem ser vistos, seriam de um azul frio e perigoso. Metade dos homens atacaram. Ouviu-se apenas o barulho de encontro das espadas e todos estavam no chão imóveis, mas ainda, graças à lâmina invertida, vivos. A outra metade, depois do espanto, partiram para cima de Kenji e foram igualmente repelidos.  
  
A alameda que levava para a entrada da casa estava, agora, deserta. O vento soprava, fazendo com que as folhas secas das árvores se desprendessem e formassem pequenos rodamoinhos. Ao se aproximar da casa, o borrão negro que era à distância, tomava forma e detalhes. Era uma casa muito grande, devia ter inúmeros cômodos, mas estava caindo aos pedaços. A tinta estava descascada em diversos lugares, várias telhas quebradas e a porta, que tinha perdido sua fechadura já devia ter um tempo, estava aberta.  
  
No que um dia fora o salão principal estavam agora reunidos uma dúzia de homens mal-encarados. A sala era espaçosa com apenas alguns móveis cobertos com pano. Mais ao fundo terminavam duas escadas que tinham seus degraus aparentemente podres devido à ação do tempo. O pé direito do aposento era grande, aproximadamente por volta dos quatro, cinco metros. No teto estava pendurado um lustre no centro e na parede, um dia salmão, podia- se ver as marcas deixadas onde os quadros foram retirados. E num dos cantos estava Ayla amarrada numa cadeira com uma mordaça na boca e inconsciente.  
  
Kenji observou-a por um breve momento e quando teve certeza de que estava intocada, voltou sua atenção para os demais ocupantes do ambiente. Eles estavam em pé perto de uma das escadas, cada um tinha pelo menos uma espada e eram esquisitos, mas não deveriam passar de, no máximo, ladrões comuns. Porém o que estava sentado no segundo degrau era peculiar, devia ter um trinta anos, possuía cabelo preto e uma estatura média alta. O que chamou atenção em Kenji foram seus oh\lhos castanhos, eram vazios, pareciam apenas vidro, como se não houvesse vida por traz deles, somente uma sombra. Kenji sabia que nenhum deles seria problema, a não ser ele, com quem deveria ter cuidado. Depois de um tempo olhando para o jovem, o suposto líder se levantou.  
  
-Não acha que está um pouco longe de casa.- fez uma pausa e esperou os outros terminarem de dar pequenos risos – O que é que você quer?  
  
-Nada de mais, só vim, porque trouxeram uma amiga minha para, vamos dizer "passear" contar a sua vontade. Vim busca-la.- Kenji falou com calma, como se estivesse tendo um papo agradável.  
  
-E você acha que pode fazer o que? Vai correr gritando mamãe? – um dos homens perto do líder falou esboçando um sorriso de deboche.  
  
-Cale a boca imbecil! Eu não o vi correndo para casa quando os imprestáveis iguais a vocês lá fora atacaram, pelo contrário. – o outro ficou rangendo os destes, mas calado – Você disse que levar sua amiga? Sinto, mas não vai sair daqui vivo. Ataquem!  
  
Todos os homens que estavam em volta desembainharam suas espadas e avançaram. Kenji sem que nenhum de seus oponentes pudesse ver nocauteou quatro de uma vez com apenas um golpe. Com mais dois movimentos a luta estava acabada e ele tinha somente um corte superficial no braço esquerdo.  
  
-São mesmo uns imbecis que não servem para nada, bem que eu falei para o chefe – desviou o olhar dos corpos estendidos e mirou-os no rapaz – Você vê, eu os avisei para lutarem sério e eles se atiram dessa maneira. Você realmente luta bem, vai se uma pena ter matar. Mas fazer o quê, trabalho é trabalho.  
  
-Se você chama isso de trabalho...  
  
-Sabe, meu pai que se torneou um samurai sem rumo, me ensinou – pegou a espada e sacudiu-a na sua frente – não foi uma infância muito feliz. Comecei cedo nesse mundo. Mas fazer o que? É a vida.  
  
-Todos têm suas escolhas. Meu pai também é um samurai, minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno, mas nem por isso fico tendo pena de mim mesmo e sou um seqüestrador barato – sua raiva era perceptível em sua voz – Vai me deixar levá-la ou não?  
  
O seqüestrador pegou sua espada e entrou em uma estância inicial, ele segurava a espada com as mãos na altura dos quadris verticalmente. Sem disser nada ele atacou, Kenji bloqueou facilmente e tentou um conta-ataque. Só que, diferente dos outros, ele conseguiu desviar. Os dois ficaram parados um frente ao outro, concentração e sentidos ao máximo.  
  
-KENJI!  
  
Ayla tinha acabado de acordar e estava agora se debatendo na cadeira. Ela se mexeu tanto que acabou tombando, no chão tentava afrouxar as cordas.  
  
-Parece que nossa convidada acordou.  
  
Kenji ficou parado olhando-a. Com certeza não queria que ela o visse lutando, pelo menos não da maneira séria que estava agora. Como será que ela iria reagir. Bom já que não tem jeito era melhor deixar pra pensar nisso quando ela estivesse livre. Mesmo que estivesse inerte em suas preocupações, estava consciente e alerta naquele que era o causador desse desastre. Ele se aproveitando do momento de aparente desatenção do jovem tentou um ataque, que foi devidamente contido. Dando seqüência, Kenji desferiu um contra-ataque. O golpe atingiu o outro em cheio e o atirou para trás. Ele só parou quando bateu na parede. Após alguns minutos se recuperando, sem dizer nada, simplesmente entrou em uma posição de ataque. Seu corpo estava meio virado de lado e segurava a espada um pouco inclinada para baixo com ambas mãos. Ficou parado por alguns instantes olhando de maneira fria e intimidadora. Kenji recolocou a espada na bainha deixando sua mão perto da extremidade. Era a estância do Batsu.  
  
Como se a intimidação não surtisse efeito em Kenji, ele atacou com uma velocidade superior a que vinha usando anteriormente. Kenji permaneceu imóvel esperando o último momento. Desviou do ataque e finalmente tirou a espada da bainha. Ela saiu com extrema velocidade e atingiu o peito do inimigo, que ficou parado imóvel durante alguns segundos para depois cair no chão. Se não fosse a inversão da espada, ele estaria certamente morto.  
  
Kenji ficou olhando-o mais alguns instantes como para ter certeza que não iria levantar tão cedo. Ele guardou a espada. Seus olhos que estiveram semi-cerrados e frios durante a luta relaxaram voltando ao normal. Virou-se e foi andando na direção de Ayla. O que seria que ela estaria pensando dele, quando o choque passar ela deve ficar furiosa, mas era isso ou não se sabe o que poderia ter acontecido.  
  
Quando chegou perto dela deu um sorriso amigável. Abaixou-se e desamarrou-a. Ele estendeu sua mão para ajuda-la, mas nesse momento o inimigo mesmo já derrotado tentou seu último golpe. Porém foi inútil graças à velocidade e a habilidade do rapaz que com um giro, enquanto desembainhava a espada, conseguiu bloquear. Kenji, durante toda aquela confusão evitou matar alguém, mas naquela hora não teve escolha, era a única maneira de parar o golpe.  
  
O corpo do seqüestrador caiu já morto no chão. O rapaz ficou alguns instantes observando-o antes de voltar sua atenção para a amiga que olhava vidrada para o cadáver. Ela era uma pessoa forte, mas o seqüestro, o cativeiro e mais aquele desfecho foram demais para ela. Diferente de Kenji, que mesmo não tendo nunca matado ninguém antes, quando pequeno já tinha visto sua mãe morrer ou até mesmo já um pouco maior quando um espadachim querendo vingança matou um garoto cujo pai esteve no bakumatsu antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa; ela nunca estivera tão próxima da morte, dela mesma ou de outra pessoa. Poucos segundos depois ela levantou os olhos encontrando os dele, quase que simultaneamente, os dois olharam para suas mãos ainda unidas. Foi somente nesse momento que ambos perceberam que o golpe havia deixado um corte mínimo, mas muito peculiar: o corte fora feito na parte superior das mãos, começando numa e terminando na do outro. Kenji esperava que o corte não deixasse nenhuma cicatriz na mão da amiga, mas, intimamente, sabia que ficaria uma marca que os uniria para sempre. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça como se para espantar os pensamentos.  
  
-É melhor nós sairmos agora. Seus pais devem estar preocupados como você.  
  
Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça ainda estando muito chocada para falar qualquer coisa. Ayla mirava no amigo que a ajudava a se levantar e que a pouco salvara sua vida. Estava impressionada com a sua habilidade com a espada, é lógico que ela tinha conhecimento de que ele sabia manejar uma espada e treinava com seu pai, mas não esperava que ele possuísse tal maestria. Porém o que a mais impressionou foi à maneira que ele mudou, ela viu seu amigo se transformar num lutador frio e calculista, mas também percebeu que ele evitara aa todo custo matar o oponente.  
  
-Obrigada – custou-lhe muito dizer aquilo, mas sentia que depois de tudo que seu amigo tinha passado para salva-la, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer naquele momento.  
  
Aquilo pareceu ter trazido de volta o Kenji que ela estava acostumada, pois ele retribuiu com um sorriso que ela adorava e sempre a fazia sentir-se melhor não importando a situação. Iniciaram o caminho de volta pela floresta que começava a receber os primeiros raios de sol. Já estavam andando a uns vinte minutos quando saíram da floresta e encontraram Kenshin e os pais de Ayla que quando a viram, foram correndo ao seu encontro, a mãe dela não pode mais se conter e começou a chorar abraçada na filha, que tinha superado o choque inicial, e permaneceu assim até que Kenshin quebrou o silêncio.  
  
-Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
-Está. É melhor chamarem a polícia, eles ainda devem estar lá desacordados, mas chefe...bem...eu não tive escolha...  
  
-Depois vamos ter tempo e você conta, o importante agora é ver se a Ayla está bem.-só nesse momento é que os pais de Ayla pareceram se dar conta de Kenji.  
  
-Kenji, você está bem?- a sra. Hika agora dava atenção ao garoto –Você está todo machucado o que foi que aconteceu?  
  
-Foi você não foi? Foi você que a salvou.- era o patriarca da família.  
  
Kenji apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça. O que seria que iriam pensar dele, é claro que sabiam que ele aprendia kenjutsu, mas que ele tinha capacidade de matar, ou graças a sakabatou apenas mocautear, vários oponentes com poucos golpes era outra coisa. Mas ele não teve escolha, se não tivesse ido atrás dela, à essa hora provavelmente os seqüestradores estariam fugindo com o dinheiro e a única coisa que teriam de sua amiga seria seu corpo. De acordo ou não ele agira para preservar a vida da amiga e não estava arrependido.  
  
-Acho que é melhor irmos para casa. Gostariam de vir conosco?  
  
Os dois, pai e filho, se olharam e depois Kenshin falou:  
  
-Está bem.  
  
  
  
  
  
UFFA! Desculpas pela demora, mas ela teve três motivos.  
  
1-Eu estive toda enrrolada, se não eram testes era negócio de viajem e tal  
  
2-O ff.net estava ( acho que ainda está um pouco) caindo, não entrava, atualização se perdiam...  
  
3-O capítulo está grande. Eu poderia tê-lo dividido, mas acho que seria horrível parar no meio da luta por exemplo.  
  
Vou ficar sem atualizar durante 3 semanas, pq vou viajar. POR FAVOR DEIXEM SUA REVIEW!!!  
  
Vocês não têm idéia como é bom saber que alguém leu o que você escreveu. No próximo capítulo eles regressarão à Tókio. Esperem! 


	6. Partida

Bem aqui está o quinto capítulo. Eu sinto muito pela demora, era para eu ter atualizado a muito tempo. Só que eu viajei, depois provas e mais uma prova para pegar um diploma de alemão (entendem o meu drama?). Bom, mas de qualquer maneira está aqui. Podemos dizer que está grande! Eu adoraria receber reviews, elas são realmente motivadoras. E CAPÍTULO  V 

Kenji agora estava em cima de uma árvore ponderando sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Tudo passara muito rápido, sua cabeça ainda estava dando voltas. Lembrava-se agora que quando pegaram Ayla ele saiu atrás dela feito um louco, não dando ouvidos nem mesmo ao seu pai. Quando chegou ao esconderijo lutou contra os capangas do seqüestrador, que se não fosse pela sakabatou com certeza todos aqueles homens estariam morto e não só seu chefe. Ele matou alguém; nunca tinha feito isso, mas também nunca houvera necessidade. Aquela foi a única maneira de bloquear o golpe, estava ciente que o agressor morreria se ele usasse o lado da espada com o fio, mas não havia tempo suficiente para girar a espada. Teve que escolher entre a vida dele e de sua amiga, e escolheu. Umas das coisas que seu pai lhe tinha falado logo quando teve idade para compreender, era que o kenjutsu era uma arte assassina. Naquele tempo Kenji esperara que não, mas no fundo sabia que um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria tirar a vida de alguém.****

Ainda sentado na árvore, começou a ouvir suaves passos que pararam de repente. Ele não precisava olhar para baixo para saber eu era seu pai que estava ali parado.

            -Como você está?

            Por alguns instantes, um silêncio irritante preencheu o ar.

            -Olha, Kenji, eu sei que você está chateado de eu não ter vindo falar com você antes, mas é que eu achava que você precisava de um tempo para pensar. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar – Finalmente admitiu.

            -E então?

            -E então, o que? – perguntou com a expressão estilo "oro".

            -Disse que precisava pensar. Pelo tempo que demorou deve ter pensado bastante – disse asperamente e continuou – Acho que deu para fazer umas...deixe-me ver....duas retrospectivas da sua vida, e não podemos dizer que você levou uma vida pacata.

            Ouve uma outra pausa. Kenji ainda não tinha olhado para baixo, ficava observando o horizonte sem um ponto fixo. Kenshin ainda estava em pé e parecia estar buscando o mesmo ponto no céu. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz era de um homem cansado.

            -Eu sinceramente gostaria de saber da onde vem esse sarcasmo. Acho que você andou passando muito tempo com o sensei e o Aoshi. Respondendo à sua primeira pergunta, eu cheguei à conclusão que não cabe a mim te julgar. É clara que não gostei de você ter matado, mas por outro lado, entendo que não tinha outra opção.

            -Estou comovido que finalmente você entendeu que eu não estava ali a passeio.

            -Posso continuar? – perguntou calmamente.

            -Humpf.

            -Vou entender com um sim. Eu te ensinei o Hiten Mitsurugi e deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. É só que eu acho que eu preferiria que fosse mais tarde. Desculpa pelo modo que eu te tratei ontem. É que você parece tanto comigo e eu....bem....você sabe...

            -Está tudo bem. Mas o que vamos fazer agora.

            -Com a polícia, se é o que você quer dizer, não teve problemas. O Sr. Hika não aceitou a possibilidade deles virem falar com você. Se bem que eu conheço um certo lobo que adoraria te meter em encrenca.

            -Mas...

            -Mas, mesmo que você não seja acusado de nada, será difícil que esse caso não vaze nem que seja um pouco. É uma escolha sua, mas pense bem. Você não deve estar envergonhado por ter ajudado a sua amiga. Não acho que a Ayla vá pensar diferente, mas sinceramente penso que não vai ser o mesmo com seus outros amigos.

            -Você esta sugerindo que eu fuja!? – Perguntou Kenji pertubado, deixando pela primeira vez alguma emoção passar pela sua voz.

            -Não, não estou dizendo para você fugir. Só acho que você vai sofrer uma descriminação grande se alguém souber. Kenji, mesmo que você saiba manusear uma espda melhor do que muita gente, você ainda tem 15 anos e não está vivendo no Bakumatsu, onde infelizmente ninguém era muito novo demais. Convenhamos que e tempos de paz, um garoto matar alguém, ainda mais um espadachim mais velho e experiente em uma luta não é normal.

            -Eu...

            -Kenji, desde que sua mãe morreu, eu venho tentando te criar da melhor maneira possível e muitas vezes me pergunto se estou fazendo direito. Eu só quero que você não tenha que sofrer por coisas que não precisa e principalmente que meu passado não interfira no seu futuro. Eu estava pensando em voltar para Tokyo. Lá está o dojo da sua mãe – pausou por um momento – e também uns amigos que eu não vejo há um bom tempo. Você ainda se lembra do Sano e do Yahiko? Gostaria de saber como eles estão...

            -Pai? – perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.

            -Sim?

            -O que você acha que minha mãe iria pensar?

            -ela não iria gostar do filho dela ter matado alguém – Kenshin olhou para cima e deu um sorriso. Ele sabia que era difícil para seu filho falar da mãe. Para  ele também era, estava na hora dele mesmo superar isso e voltando seria o começo de um longo percurso –Mas ficaria orgulhosa de você ter ajudado a sua amiga como ajudou. Bom eu vou te deixar pensando. Não volte muito tarde.

            -Tudo bem.

            Kenshin se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Dessa vez, Kenji virou a cabeça lentamente para ver seu pai o deixando com suas decisões por tomar.

            Se seu pai tinha falado alguma coisa certa, era que realmente os outros iriam tratá-lo diferentemente. Não que ele liga-se muito para a opinião dos outros, mas se ele fica-se ali, isso traria na certa inconvenientes. E em roca do que? Amigos, a única que tinha de verdade era Ayla, para quem, inclusive, ele poderia trazer mais problemas. Iria claro sentir falta do Hiko e da Oniwabanshu, mas poderia visitá-los. Não era só isso. Lembrava-se muito pouco do dojo Kamia. Ele e seu pai não tinha voltado lá desde a morte de sue mãe. Kenshin deve sentir falta dos seus amigos e quem sabe não seja melhor por lá. Bom pelo menos não teria aquele chato do Saitou querendo sempre colocá-lo em confusão, mesmo quando ele não fez nada. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes, ele havia feito alguma coisa, mas Saitou continuava sendo irritante.

            Pulou do galho, caindo suavemente no chão e começou a andar. Iria fazer uma parada antes de voltar para casa. Sua decisão já estava feita.

            Um pouco depois, ele estava entrando na propriedade dos Hika. Esperava que Ayla não passasse a odiá-lo pela decisão que tinha feito. Ele só estava fazendo o que achava que seria melhor para todos.

            -Ayla! – Kenji gritou do jardim para a sacada do quanto da garota.

            -Kenji?! – Ayla apareceu à sacada – O que você esta fazendo aqui? Espera que eu vou descer! A gente conversa no jardim!

            Ela apareceu na porta da frente. Trazia um sorriso no rosto, mas Kenji podia dizer facilmente que o choque ainda não tinha passado por completo.

            -Kenji, tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco perdido.- falou gentilmente e colocou com leveza sua mão no seu ombro. O movimento pareceu tirar o rapaz de seus pensamentos.

            -Ah! Não, tudo bem. Eu passei para ver como você estava e também eu queria te diz...

            -Mais um não! De superprotetores já bastam meus pais! Eu ainda estou imaginando se eles vão me deixar sair de casa antes dos vinte anos.

            Kenji ficou olhando para ela, admirando-a. Ela havia passado por tudo aquilo, mas já estava voltando ao seu normal. Era sem dúvida uma garota muito especial. Pensando nisso lançou seus olhos sobre as suas mãos que ainda repousavam no seu ombro. Foi então que viu algo que op deixou um tanto abalado. Na parte de cima corria uma cicatriz. Era fina e clara, mas ainda assim bem definida. Num movimento pegou a mão dela na sua e a sua própria marca se encontrou com a dela, formando um continuação perfeita. Ele ficou olhando vidrado até que ela falou:

            -Eu acho que foi naquela hora, bem você sabe, quando estava tentando me ajudar a se levantar.

            -Eu..eu sinto muito. Acho que essa cicatriz não vai sair.- falou reganhando um pouco da sua compostura.

            -Você não tem que sentir nada. Se eu estou viva é por sua causa.

            -Eu..

            -Eu acho que você disse que tinha algo para me dizer.

            -Sim. Meu pai veio falar comigo ainda pouco e eu estava até agora pensando, mas me decidi. Eu só vim aqui porque queria que você fosse a primeira a saber. Eu resolvi voltar para Tokyo.

            -Como assim? – Ayla não estava acreditando nas palavras ainda.

            -Depois daquela confusão, as coisas vão ficar um pouco difíceis para mim. Mesmo que não tenta acarretado em nada de imediato. E não é só isso, meu pai não volta lá desde que minha mãe morreu e eu sinceramente acho que já está na hora dele superar isso. Senão vai ser mais uma coisa comendo-o por dentro.

            -Mais uma coisa? O que foi que seu pai fez? Ele é tão calmo e simpático, o que ele pode ter feito para alguém. Eu digo, mesmo que ele pudesse, não acho que ele seria o tipo de sair por ai, sei lá, matando gente.

            -É, claro que não. Sei lá, algumas coisas que eu acho que ele prefere não falar.- Kenji ficou olhando para ela com uma cara de séptico "Se ela soubesse o quanto próxima da verdade passou. Um dia eu conto, mas não hoje, já foram muitas revelações nesta semana".

            -Bem..então você vai mesmo? E os seus amigos aqui?

            -Ayla, você sabe muito bem que de amigo de verdade eu só tenho você.

            -É eu sei...

            -Então, eu prometo que te visito. Eu espero que você me perdoe, mas é que eu me sinto deslocado aqui...

            -VOCÊ VAI EMBORA! PASSA AQUI PARA ME DIZER ISSO E ACHA QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM? VOU TE DIZER UMA COISA: NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM! VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI SOZINHA!

            -Ayla, calma por favor. Eu sei, eu sei. Você tem todo o direito de estar furiosa, mas eu acho que é a única maneira de te deixar fora dos problemas também. Você já pensou se alguém vier querendo retaliação pela morte daquele cara? Quem você acha que vai ser o primeiro alvo? Claro que você. Você já tem risco demais por causa dos seus pais e não precisa de ainda mais.

            -Eu não ligo!

            -MAS EU SIM! Entenda que eu não sei o que faria se algo te acontecesse.

            Um grande silêncio se deu. O ar estava pesado, mas foi dissipado quando Ayla falou, depois de limpar as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair.

            -Eu entendo, ou pelo menos vou tentar. Mas escute bem Kenji Himura: eu não vou te perdoar nunca se você não vier se despedir de mim.

            -Prometo. A última coisa que vou fazer antes de sair da cidade será te dar um "até logo".

            Como isso ele largou delicadamente as mãos dela e saiu, deixando uma Ayla sentada com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

***

            Era de noite quando Kenji chegou em casa. Seu pai costumeiramente estava a porta esperando-o.

            -Eu acho que tinha te pedido para não chegar tarde.

            -Eu sei, mas eu tinha uma coisa muito importante para fazer.

            -Posso saber o que?

            -Me despedir de alguém.

            Depois de um curto silêncio Kenshin falou:

            -Kenji, eu não quero te forçar a nada. Se você acha que é melhor ficar e...

            -Sabe – disse Kenji olhando para as estrelas – o problema é esse. Esse é o melhor para todo mundo.

            -Então amanhã eu mando uma carta para o Yahiko avisando. E dentro de uma semana acho que podemos ir. Tudo bem? Agora entra que eu vou esquentar a água e hoje você faz o jantar.

            Kenji apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de entrar.

***

            Uma semana depois, a casa esta aparentemente calma. Isso é, até que se ouve um estrondo seguido por um grito.

            -KENJI!

            -Eu sei, eu sei. Cuidado como os pratos. Em falar nisto, como você conseguiu arranjar compradores tão rápido?

            -O Ser Hika me ajudou e também como preço que colocamos, não é nenhuma surpresa. Já pegou tudo?

            -Se você está se referindo a enorme quantidade de bagagem que estamos levando, ou seja, algumas roupas, uns utensílio e as espadas, sim já peguei tudo. Que horas sai o trem?

            -Onze horas.

            -Então vamos que estamos atrasados. Tudo porque você tinha de inventar de bagunçar tudo.

            -Atrasados? Mas ainda está cedo, devem ser umas nove horas.

            -Eu sei, só que eu ainda tenho que me despedir de alguém.

            -Oro?

            -Eu prometi que seria a última coisa que eu faria na cidade. Vamos indo.

            Kenji saiu correndo com apenas uma mochila nas costas. Eles estavam levando realmente pouca coisa. Seu pai saiu atrás dele não se preocupando em perdê-lo de vista, uma vez que sabia para onde ele estava indo.

***

            Kenji estava mais uma vez parado em frente aos portões da propriedade dos Hika e perguntava-se se seria a última vez. Pouco a pouco foi entrando e finalmente encontrou a encontrou sentada num banco do jardim. Ela estava num lindo kimono azul e tinha os olhos fixos no horizonte, tanto que só percebeu a sua presença quando ele colocou a sua mão no ombro dela.

            -Oi, eu vim aqui para...

            -Dizer que está indo. Eu sei, é por isso que eu estou aqui te esperando – virou-se para ele e disse – eu só espero que nos vejamos de novo.

            -Nós vamos, eu prometo. Então não se preocupe, você já me viu mentir para você?

            Ela só sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

            -Bem eu vou indo então.

            Ele começou a andar de volta para a saída, onde sabia que seu pai já estava.

            -KENJI!

            Ele se virou para receber de surpresa uma Ayla em seus braços. Ela o estava abraçando fortemente e depois de passado o susto ele devolveu o abraço. Se passaram-se um minuto ou uma hora, ele não saberia dizer. Ela finalmente se soltou e olhou nos olhos dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

            -Espero que corra tudo bem lá em Tokyo.

            Ele se virou mais uma vez e seguiu até a saída onde realmente seu pai o estava esperando. Dali foram para a estação.


End file.
